Mobile smartphones have many applications for the personal use of the user on the device itself. They have convenient small touchscreens but, keyboards can be quite small for entry of input with human fingers. Shortcuts in language which have developed due to the small keyboards on mobile communication devices may not be understood or appropriate in a business environment. These factors make the mobile telephone non-ideal for many business environments.
Non-mobile telephones, for example desktop or office phones, are still preferred by many in the office environment. For example, they have better speaker phone and sound quality.
However, the desktop or non-mobile telephone is still typically seen as a device solely for speaking to others remotely and is not viewed as an integral part of a company's computer network. The lack of integration between non-mobile telephones and computer networks may be caused by the various telecommunication protocols which carry calls.